22. Kapitel: Noch einmal Eulenpost
Band 3/Kapitelübersichten 22. Kapitel: Noch einmal Eulenpost (im Original: Owl Post Again) Harry und Hermine haben noch zehn Minuten, um rechtzeitig vom Westturm aus zu Prof. Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel zu kommen. Unterwegs müssen sie sich vor Snape und dem Zaubereiminister Fudge und später vor Peeves verstecken. Ehe Dumbledore die Krankenzimmertür versiegelt, kommen die beiden angerannt. Sie berichten Dumbledore, dass sie alles geschafft haben. Kaum sind Harry und Hermine im Krankenzimmer zu ihrer Zeitreise aufgebrochen und aus ihren Betten verschwunden, schlüpfen sie als Zurückgekehrte wieder ins Krankenzimmer und steigen in ihre Betten. Danach versiegelt Dumbledore geräuschvoll die Tür. Sofort betritt Madam Pomfrey das Zimmer. Wenig später stellt sich heraus, dass Sirius Black spurlos verschwunden ist. Snape behauptet zwar, bestimmt hätten Harry und Hermine ihn befreit, aber das erscheint völlig absurd. Madam Pomfrey bezeugt, dass die beiden nie ihre Krankenbetten verlassen haben, dass Dumbledore bis vor wenigen Minuten bei ihnen gewesen sei und anschließend sie selbst. Durch seine haltlosen Beschuldigungen macht Snape sich beim Zaubereiminister unglaubwürdig, sodass Dumbledore ihn später davon überzeugen kann, eigentlich seien die Schüler von Remus Lupin gerettet worden. Der enttäuschte Snape rächt sich, indem er "aus Versehen" den Slytherins gegenüber bemerkt, Professor Lupin sei ein Werwolf. Lupin greift den zu erwartenden Protesten besorgter Eltern vor, indem er selbst kündigt. Zum Abschied gibt er Harry den Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers zurück. Harry fürchtet, dass er unbeabsichtigt die Prophezeiung von Sibyll Trelawney wahrgemacht hat: Er hat Sirius und Lupin daran gehindert, Peter Pettigrew zu töten und Voldemort so zu dem Knecht verholfen, durch den er prophezeiungsgemäß wieder seine Macht zurückgewinnen und schrecklicher herrschen kann denn je zuvor. Dumbledore ist darüber allerdings nicht beunruhigt, sondern erklärt, es entstehe eine dauerhafte Verbindung zwischen zwei Zauberern, wenn der eine das Leben des anderen rette. Harry habe also Voldemort einen Knecht geschickt, der immer in seiner Schuld stehe. Eines Tages werde Harry wohl noch sehr froh darüber sein ... Als Harry Dumbledore anvertraut, er habe ursprünglich den Retter am Seeufer für seinen Vater gehalten, gibt Dumbledore ihm etwas zum Nachdenken: Harry habe eigentlich seinen Vater in sich selbst entdeckt. Wenn Harry den Schutz seines Vaters dringend brauche, könne er aus eigener Kraft einen Patronus heraufbeschwören, der nicht zufällig ein Hirsch sei, wie James' Animagusgestalt. Zur Überraschung ihrer Freunde gibt Hermine am Schuljahrsende den Zeitumkehrer an Professor McGonagall zurück und beschränkt sich freiwillig auf einen ganz normalen Stundenplan ohne die Fächer Wahrsagen und Muggelkunde. Während der Rückfahrt im Hogwarts Express wird Harrys deprimierende Aussicht auf die Sommerferien bei den Dursleys etwas aufgehellt: * Ron berichtet, dass während des Sommers die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft in England stattfinde und Harry mit den Weasleys dorthin gehen könne; * Harry bekommt endlich eine Nachricht von Sirius: ** er sei jetzt mit Seidenschnabel in einem sicheren Versteck; ** er habe Harry den Feuerblitz zu Weihnachten geschenkt (seine Schatzkammer bei Gringotts ist also gut gefüllt); ** er habe eine Zustimmungserklärung für die Hogsmeade-Besuche als Harrys Pate unterschrieben und beigefügt; ** Ron könne die Posteule als neues Haustier haben, wenn er wolle. Ron hält die winzige Posteule, die Sirius' Brief mit Mühe transportiert hat, zuerst unter Krummbeins Nase und lässt sich von dem Kater bestätigen, dass sie wirklich echt ist. Als sie in King's Cross ankommen, erweist sich Sirius' Brief als sehr nützlich, um Onkel Vernon einzuschüchtern: Harry erzählt ihm, er korrespondiere jetzt mit seinem Paten, einem aus dem Zauberergefängnis ausgebrochenen Massenmörder, der sich immer vergewissern wolle, ob es seinem Patensohn auch wirklich gut gehe ... 22. Kapitel im Film Nachdem Sirius mit Seidenschnabel weg ist, rennen Harry und Hermine zurück in den Krankenflügel, wo Prof. Dumbledore ihre Berichte ignoriert, sie in den Krankensaal zurückgehen lässt und sich lächelnd winkend verabschiedet. Ron, der im Film mit dem geschienten Bein wach im Bett liegt und sieht, wie Hermine und Harry verschwinden und dann durch die Tür wieder auftauchen, fragt dümmlich in weinerlichem Ton, wieso sie eben noch hier vor seinem Bett gestanden haben und jetzt durch die Türe hereinkommen könnten. Harry kommt dann in Lupins Büro und sieht, dass dieser gerade seine Habseligkeiten zusammenpackt. Lupin kann oder will nicht erzählen, wer sein Werwolfsein verraten hat. Er tröstet den deprimierten Harry, dass trotz Peter Pettigrews Flucht nicht alles umsonst gewesen sei. Schließlich sei es ihnen gelungen, einen Unschuldigen vor einem grausigen Schicksal zu bewahren. Vor seinem Abschied sagt Lupin, er sei stolz auf Harry, der soviel in diesem Schuljahr gelernt habe und gibt Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers zurück. Dumbledore taucht nicht auf. Anders als im Buch endet das letzte Kapitel des 3. Filmes: Harry bekommt in der großen Halle ein Päckchen mit einem Feuerblitz (im Buch erhält er ihn als anonymes Weihnachtsgeschenk HP III/11 ). An einer beigelegten Feder von Seidenschnabel ist erkennbar, wer der Absender ist, und dass die beiden wohlbehalten irgendwo zusammen sind. Harry rennt mit den Gryffindors hinaus und dreht eine Runde auf seinem neuen Feuerblitz. en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 3V